mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tanskrypt\Ice tower
Rozdział 1:Nowa w szkole Ice obudziła się i szybko zeszła na dół do kuchni, by przygotować się na pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Ice -Mamo, mamo! Wiesz co mi się dzisiaj śniło?! Muszę ci wszysko koniecznie opowiedzieć! Mama Ice - Potem mi powiesz, zaraz się spóźnisz na pierwszy dzień szkoły. I - Dobrze, już się ubieram. Lila też się cieszy. Bedziemy razem chodzić do tej samej szkoły! M - Wiem wczoraj spotkałam jej siostrę, powiedziała mi o tym. I - To ja już jestem gotowa, pa mamo. M - Pa skarbie! Ice idzie do szkoły. Wieje delikatny, zimny wiatr. Po drodze spotyka swoją przyjaciółkę, Lile. Lila - Cześć Ice!!! I:Widzę, że cieszysz się bardziej ode mnie. L - No coś ty, wcale nie! I - Opowiedz mi coś o Winter School, jacy są tam nauczyciele i kucyki? L:Szkoła jest fajna. Kucyki są miłe. Wszyscy, ale nie rodzeństwo Fira i Vulcan, najmilsze nauczycielki to pani Rose i Corolful, ale ogólnie wszyscy są mili. I- Aha...długo się idzie... L - Wcale nie, widzisz ten duży budynek? To tutaj.thumb|400px|Pierwszego dnia szkoły I - Wow, robi wrażenie... Koleżanki z klasy - Lila! jesteś pilnie potrzebna. L - Ok, Ice spotkamy sie w klasie. I- myśli Jaka ta szkoła duża... Wszystkie kucyki mają znaczek, a ja nie! Co ja zrobię? Będą ze mnie żartować! Strasznie się denerwuję... Ice wchodzi do szkoły i patrzy na swój plan lekcji, po drodze do klasy spotyka nauczycielkę, Colorful cloud. Cc - Witaj. I - D-dzień... D-dobry... Cc - Jesteś nowa? I - T-tak. Cc - Pewnie się denerwujesz ? I - Przytakuje Cc - Słyszałam że będę mieć nową uczennicę. Ale nie myślałam, że będziesz aż tak zdenerwowana... Chodź, przedstawię Cię klasie. I- się Cc i Ice wchodzą do klasy. Cc - Cisza uczniowie! Przedstawiam wam naszą nową uczennicę, powiedz klasie jak się nazywasz. I - Cześć... n-nazywam się Ice... Fira -do brata To jak przywitamy nową brachu? Vulcano - Ty się o to nie martw, wymyśle coś. Zaczyna się ostatnia lekcja. Kucyki mają zastępstwo za panią Rose, lekcja będzie z panią od historii. Cc- Zaraz do was wrócę, tylko pójdę po papier i coś do pisania. V-Ice,Ice, Ice ... to bardzo... hm ... nieładne imie... I-Przestań... V- Głupia. I- Przestań!!! z klasy Cc:(Wróciła do klasy i zauważyła, że coś się stało) Zostawię was na 5 minut (wybiega za małą Ice). I:(Płacze)Widzisz co zrobiłam,widzisz? Pewnie jesteś zła. Cc:Co ty mówisz to nieprawda. Poprostu jesteś...wyjątkowa. Umiesz czarować jako jedyna.thumb|400px|Po zdarzeniu w szkole I:Co? Cc:Ja też czaruję. I:Jak? Cc:Powiem ci jutro. Teraz idź do domu. Pewnie jesteś zmęczona. Ja odmrożę klasę. lekcje i tak się kończą. I:Do widzenia. Cc:Do widzenia.(Używa magii aby odmrozić klasę.) L:Gdzie jest Ice? Cc:Poszła do domu. Jest zmęczona. Ty też możesz iść. L:Dobrze, do widzenia. Rozdział 2 Szkolna wycieczka Dwa dni po dziwnym zdarzeniu w szkole, Ice i Lila skończyły lekcie. Ice pokazuje przyjaciółce co lubi robić w wolnym czasie. Oczywiścię będą gonić sowy śnieżne. L:Szybciej, szybciej! Musimy ją złapać. I:Zaraz ją złapiemy. Prawie ją mam. Młoda sowa:(Siada na gałęzi na której siedzą też inne sowy. Zaczynają gonić przyjaciółki.) L i I:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!(Uciekają) Niedaleko nich stoją Sandy, Wather i Colorful. Są tak zagadane, że ich nie zauważają. Sandy:Jesteś pewna, że chcesz powiedzieć Ice o tym wszystkich? O jej mocach i tym co ją czeka? Cc:Jestem pewna. Ona musi to wiedzieć. Wather:Ja zgadzam się z Sandy. Nie jest jeszcze gotowa. S:Dziękuję za poparcie. Cc:Ja myślę, że jest gotowa. S:(Ice i Lila znowu zaczynają gonić sowy )Słyszałyście to? W:Nie. Może się przeszłyszałaś. S:Pewinie tak... Cc: To może później wrócimy do tej rozmowy? Ja muszę iść. S:Pa, jakby co to jestem w kwiaciarnii. W:Pa. Cc:(Myśli)Może one mają rację? Może nie jest jeszcze gotowa? A co będzie jak mój kuzyn się o niej dowie? Może nie powinnam jej o tym mówić...co mam zrobić? Następnego dnia 15 minut przed wycieczką. Cc:Wszyscy już są? Koleżanka z klasy: Nie ma Ice Icicle. I:Jestem!! Kzk:Lecisz balonem czy na szkrzydłach? I:Na skrzydłach. A co? Kzk:Mogę z tobą? I:Naprawdę chcesz czy to jakiś żart? Kzk:Nie, ja naprawde chcę. I:Ok. Lecą za balonem i rozmawiają. Kzk:Moim zdaniem nie powinni ci dokuczać. Jesteś wyjątkowa...każdy jest wyjątkowy i nie wolno się z niego śmiać. I:Ciekawie o tym muwisz. Kzk:Dzienki I:niema za co. Kzk:O jusz jesteśmy, popatrz. I:Wow ale wielki.... Kzk:(Przerywa jej)Zamek. Ha ha! I:(Uśmiecha się) uczniowie i nauczyciele wchodzą do zamku. Cc:Zamek ma ponad 3 tysiące lat temu, o wiele więcej niż nasza księżniczka, prawdo podobnie tu była zaginiona kraina, która została zniszczona przez zaklęcie, ale nie wszysko zostało tam zniszczone. W przedziwny sposób przetrwał zamek, ale jak już kiedyś mówiłam tem zamek może być też w Starland lub w Sandsun ponieważ tam też są zamki, które z nieświadomości jakiego powodu są w tych miejscach. L:bardzo ciekawe co nie Ice. (Nie otrzymuje odeowiedzi)Ice? Ice gdzie ty znowu jesteś? I:(Patrzy się na jeden z witraży i mówi do siebie) Cztery ktucyki. Dwa jednorożce, kucyk ziemski i sylwetka pegazicy, o co hodzi? Ksienżniczka Snow: Nieszłyszałaś histori o Lodowej wieży? I:Lodowej wieży? KS:Tak, całkiem nie downo zaledwie 10 lat temu, prawowita właczyni Starland Rose, w nieznanych okolicznościach zmieniła sie w mroczną postać, która chciała zawładnąć dwiema sąsiednimi krainami, naszą i Sandsan. Jej młodsza siostra byla zbyt osłobiona, a jej corka za młoda. Więc postanowiła nas zatakować jako piewszech, ale trzy kucyki lodu, dwa jednorożce i kucyk ziemski prubowali ją pokonać, ale byli za słabi. Nagle znikąd przyleciała pegazica, pomogła im i tak powstała Lodowa wieża, a pegazicy, która pomogła nam nigdy nie znaleziono dlatego jest tylko sylwetka. I:A nie zobaczylicie jek wygląda? KS:Nie, miała kaptur nie było jej widać, a tak dodaktowo to ona błyszczała jak sopel lodu. I:Nie, to nie możliwe. Pegaz nie może być Kryształowyn kucykiem. KS: Moze to coś innego. Cc:Ice idź do grupy. I:Dobrze prosze pani. Cc:Ksierzniczko musze coś ci powiedzieć o mojej nowej uczenicy , bo ona.... Strażniczka zamku:(przerwa Colorful)Księżniczko, stało się coś strasznego!! KS:Co? Sz:Lodowa wieża. KS:Coś się z nia stało? Sz:Tak KS:Colorful, mogła byś przyjść ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Cc:Tak, zapomniałam co miałam powiedzieć, to ja ide do wycieczki. KS:Dobrze (Tym czasem w kwiaciarni...) Tajemniczy gość whodzi do kwiaciarni. S:Przepraszam zamknięte. Hallo, zamknięte! Tg:(Odwraca się do niej, rozpoznaje ją i używa na niej magi ziemi) S:Co....(odbiera jej mowe ze zdziwienia i chowa się pomiędzy regałami) Tg:(Chodzi i rozgląda się) S:Mam pomysł.Jak to się... a, już pamiętam. (Owija ją z zaskoczenia w magiczne pnącza)Dobra gadaj kim jesteś. Tg:Wiedziałam, że dobrze trafiłam. thumb|400px|Snow star S:Że jak? Tg;O tak zapomniałam się przectawić.Jestem Snow star. S:Ahaaa, a co ma to wspulnego ze mnom. Ss:Nie pomnientasz histori o Lodowej wieży. S;Nie, a powinam. Ss:Aha to strarzniczka naszej krainy niewie takich rzeczy. S:No to dobra do rzeczy. Ss;Przyszłam bo z wieży uwolniła się Rose. S:Dlatego w nocy coś słyszałam. Ss:Przyszłam cię ostrzec, mósisz na siebie uwarzać. S:Czemu mnie. Ss:Tak jakby jesteś na jej pierwszym kroku. S:Co? Ss:Tak tobrze szłyszałaś. S:Jak mam się bronić. Ss:Ja niewiem, ty bendziesz wiedziała. S:Jusz się sciemnia nie chczesz przenocować. Ss:Dam sobie rade. S:Nalegam las jest tu nie bezpieczny o tej porze. Ss:Dobrze Rozdział 3 Coraz bliżej celu Następnego dnia. Ss:Dzienkuje S:Niema za co. Ss:Widze że jesteś troche znenorwowana. S:Tak Ss:Do zabaczenia S:Dowidzenia Snow star idzie przez las w strone wspomianej jóż wierzy. Ss:Cześć mały (mówi do małego Flyfoxa) Mały:Mrrrrrrrr(tłumaczenie:witaj) Ss:(Uśmiecha się po hwili zaczyna coś słyszeć) Co się tam dzieje.(biegnie w strone tego dzwienku)Roose..... Roose:Jak dobrze być wolną, teraz wystarczy tylko nabrać wystorczajonco energi ,prawda.To bendzie badzothumb|400px|Rosse łatwe. Dark cloud:Podziwiam to że tak o tym myslisz. R:Co... Dc:Tak jest jeden problem moja kuzynka. R:Zwyczajny kucyk tesz mi problem. Dc:Nieznasz jej tak dobrze jak ja ona ma moc która morze być silniejsza od twojej. R:To znaczy że musze odwiedzić moją "kochaną" siostrzyczke. thumb|400px|Rainbow heart Dc:?? Kilka godzin puzniej w Star land.Rosse jest coraz blirzej swojego starego zamku i swojej rodziny. Ranbow heart:Golden wydeje się że jesteś smutna i to w swoje urodziny. Golden:Tak dobrze ci się wydaje. Rh:Nie możesz być smutna w taki dzień. G:Tesz byś była smutna gdybyś ogchodzila urodziny bez najbliszej rodziny. Rh:A ja wkońcu jestem twoją ciocią G:Wiem to i kocham cie ale to nie to samo bez mamy. Rh:Tu trwi problem.Ja tesz jestem smutna z tego powodu miałyśmy bardzodobre konktakty ale wiesz jek to było. G:(w Myślach:I to arz dobrze.)Ja ide do pokoju. Rh:Dobrze. G:(idzie do pokoju) Rh:(Wzdycha ale nagle coś zobaczyła)Co to (idzie szybko do teleskopu)O nie!(Zbiega po schodach) G:Ciociu? thumb|400px|słaba Rh:Rosse! R:Co nie cieszysz się że jestem niedobrze. Rh:Co ty tu robisz ,byłaś zamknienta. R:Cuż.Wy jusz sie hyba znacie. Rainbow heart urzywa magi ale Rosse i Dark cloud byli silniejśi. G:Wyskakue i szybko ucieka do pociongu który jedzie do Northern land. Po godzinie. G:Przepraszam gdzie jest zamek. Mieszkanec Northern:Tam na wprost. G:dzienkuje. Lila i Ice begaają i bawią się ale przez nieówage wpadają na Golden. Lila i Ice:przepraszamy G:Nic się nie stało. L:Serioo. G:Tak. L:jestem Lila, a to jest Ice. G:ja nazywam się Golden. I:Ładnie G:dzienkuje.Zaprowadzicie mnie do zamku. L i I:No pewnie. Są jusz koło zamku. G:Dzienkuje wam. L:Niema za co, a naczym staneło. I:Bawilyśmy się w ganianego. L:aha gonisz. I;haaaaHaaaa G:Zabawne małe kucyki.(urzywa magi aby szybciej weść na gure) Strarzniczka zamku:Kto idzie. G:Jestem Golden heart. Sz:Golden ,Golden a tak pamientam wejć prosze. Po hwili rozmowa z księrzniczką. G:Ksienrzniczko. Ks:Golden niewiedziałam że przyjedziesz znaczy bardziej spodziewała bym się twojej cioci. G:A tak co to mojej rodziny Rosse u nas byla niewiem co sie stało ale to było straszne. Ks:A był tam ktoś jeszcze. G:Tak , jakiś pegaz. Ks:Nie, nie , nie G:Co się stało. Ks:Hoć wszysko ci wytłumacze. G:Dobrze. W tym samym czasie jak zwykle Corolful spendza wolny czas na ławce koło fontany niewiadomo skąd ona się wzieła. Cc:Witaj ptaszku. Ptaszek:(Cwierka) Cc:(Smieje się).Jaki spokojny dziś dzień.Cześć Sandy. S:Cześć Cc:Ja musze iść do domu mam coś jeszce do zrobienia,wkońcy jutro poniedziałek. S:No tak,to puzniej ci powiem. Cc:Co? S:Niewarzne. Cc:ok, pa. S;Pa. Cc:(idzie w strone domu) S:(Wzdycha)nie potrafie, nie moge tego powiedzieć.(Z oka na ziemnie leci jej łuza, z ziemi wyrasta ten sam kwiat co dał jej moc).Ale jak.(Zamyka oczy) Prawdziwa mama Sandy:To proste.(Ps.ona tam jest ale Sandy jej nie widzi i niewie że to ona) S:Kim jestś. PmS:Ty mnie nieznasz ale ja zato dobrze. S:Co?o co ci chodzi? PmS:Jeszcze nie jest na to czas. S:Nierozumnie.To pewnie wiesz jak to zrobiłam nie chciałam tego. PmS:To nie twoja moc , to ty.Masz moc silniejszą niż ci się wydaje.Twoja moc to nietylko ziemnia to tesz zycie. S:Powiec mi coś jeszcze. Nagle kwiat się chowa.Sandy w niebespieczęstwie. R:(smieje się) S:Rosse. R:Pewnie mnie jusz znasz, twoja znajoma Snow star bewnie była by cie otstrzec. S:Skąd wiesz. R:Z przyjaciumi jest silna ale osobno jusz nie. S:(Urzywa swojej magi) R:(Odbija zaglencie)Spruboj jeszcze raz.(Smieje się) S:(Urzywa całej swojej siły) R:(Tworzy wokuł siebie pole ochrone) S:(Wiekszość jej caru leci na nią i chwilowa traci przytomność) R:Myślałam że to dłurzej podtrwa.(Zaklenciem odbiera jej moc)Jej kwiat(czyli moc) odteraz nalerzy do mnie.(Znika) Po chwili I:Sandy,Sandy halo. S:Cooo się stałoo,gdzie jestem. I:Jesteś w swoim domu i lerzałaś pod fontanną.Naszczenście w poblirzy był Wather i pomugł ci. W:Co się tam stało. S:Niewiem zapomniałam. I:Gdzie masz znaczek? S:Co!!Nie, nie ,nie!!(Prubuje urużyc mocy)Straciłam moc.(Leci jej łuza) W:Ty płaczesz? S:Nie, poprostu jestem smutna Snow ostrzegała mnie. W:Kto? S:Snow star, dawna strarzniczka tej krainy. I:(Po kryjomu wyhodzi.) W:Aha i tak niewiem o co hodzi. S:Nieznacz tej histori? W:Czasem niesłucham jak ktoś coś do mnie mówi. S:Serio?... W:Jakbyś mniała 4 siostry w tym 3 starsze to byś czasem niechciała czegoś slyszeć. S:(Smieje się)ja tam zawsze je lubiłam. W:To ja jusz ide.A i na twoim miejscu nieodfierałbym dzić kwiaciarni. S:Pa Rozdział 4 ... koło domu Lili.Dwie siostry troche się pokłuciły.koło ich domu to słychać. I:Co się tam dzieje? L:(Wychodzi z domu) I nie odzywaj się do mnie! I:Blue co się stało? Blue star:(Zasłania okno firankami) I:Lila!Co się stało? L:Pokłóciłyśmy się niewidać! I:No wiem, ale o co? L:A to już nie twoja sprawa. I:Hmm pierwszy raz widze ją wciekłą. W szkole Koleżanka z klasy:Lila L:Co! Kzk:Co z nią. I:Troche podenerwowana. Kzk:Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaa(Powoli się odala) Cc:Usiądźcie już. Uczeń:Gdzie pani była tak długo. Cc:Miałam swoje sprawy. U:Czy to jest zadrapanie. Cc:Potknęłam się. U:Pani coś kręci ,ale niewiem co. Cc:Tak napewno. Klasa:(Śmieje się) Cc:O czym się ostatnio uczyliśmy kto przypomni. Głucha cisza. Cc:Nikt nawet Lila.Co się z wami dziś dzieje. Po lekcjach. I:Lila naprawdę coś ci jest nie wyrywasz się do żadnego pytania. L:Pa ja ide. I:Najpierw była wciekła teraz smutna. (Coś zabłyszczało w lesie) Co to?(idzie tam)Cześć. Nieznajoma:(Odwraca się i ucieka) I:Błyszczy.(Zaczyna za nią iść) N:(Biegnie) thumb|400px|White I:(Przez nieuwagę prawie wpada do wąwozu) White:(Podbiega i jej pomaga) I:(Otwiera oczy) W:Na twoim miejscu użyła bym skrrzydeł, no jakbym była pegazem.(Śmieje się) I:Gdzie jestem? W:Powiem ci po drodze teraz choć tu jest niebezpiecznie. White Odprowadza Ice do domu. I:Dzienkuje. W:Niemazaco I:Ja jusz do domu dojde sama.(idzie) Golden:Witaj Ice. I:Jeszcze tu jesteś. G:Tak ,ciocia mówiła rze jest jusz dobrze ale powiedziała rze powinam tu zostać dla beszpieczeństwa. I:Aha. G:Ty nie w domu jest już pużno. I:Wiem własnie ide do domu.Mama pewnie się martwi. G:To je cię już nie zatrzymuje. W domu. I:Cześć mamo.(idzie do salonu)Mamo gdzie jesteś?(Idzie do kuchni)Mamo?Halo!!Morze na strychu.(Idzie na strych)Niema ,Dziwne.Może rano bendzie.(idzie spać do swojego pokoju.) Rano. I:Mamo jesteś? Dobra to zaczyna robić się dziwne. Może Sandy coś wie. (Idzie do Sandy i puka w dzwi) S:Ice coś się dzieje? I:Tak.Zaraz... ty nosisz okulary.(Śmieje się) S:Aaa coś na temat. I:Moja mama gdzieś zniknęła. S:Jak wczoraj po południu widziałam jak idzie do sklepu. I:A widzialaś jak wróciła? S:Nie. I:Właśnie, a tak właściwie czemu nosisz okulary? S:W skrócie, jak byłam mała nosiłam okulary i jak zdobyłam moc poprawił mi się wzrok zobaczyłam to gdy spadły mi okurary, a źe jak narazie straciłam moc znowu może je nosić. Rozumież. I:"Tak" S:Choć do Colorful może ona coś wie. W domu Corolful. Cc:Wienc twoja mama poszła do sklepu i niewruciła z niewiadomych przyczyn hociarz ja mam ilka teori. S:A ja chyba wiem już jakie to teorie. Cc:Tak napewno. I:Skupmy się natym jak ją znaleść. Cc:Pujdziemy do lasu do wiesz kogo i sprubujemy coś zrobić.(do Sandy) I:A ja ide z wami. S:Nie jeszcze ci się coś stanie. I:Ja musze iść, to niejest zwykły kucyk to moja mama. Cc:Ić do domu i się nie denerwój. I:(Smuci się i idzie do domu) S:Colorful nie wiem czy powinnam iść. C:Tylko sprawdzimy , damy rade jest jeszcze Wather.A ty wiesz gdzie ona mieszka. S:Ok , pujde ale ty będziesz odpowiadać za wszystkie złamania , rany , i tym podobne. C:Sandy... W domu Ice. I:Dzięki , Lila że przyszłaś. L:Niema , za co ale,Dziwi mnie to że nie poszłaś z nimi. I:Nie pozwolili mi. L:Czyli ...?? I:No po prostu mi nie pozwolili. L:Nie pozwolili ci iść z nimi , ale nie powiedzieli że nie możesz szukać pomocy u kogoś innego. Hyymmmmmmm. I:Co ty sugerujesz? L:A pamiętasz kucyka którego spotkałaś w lesie. I:Czy ty sugerujesz to co myślę. L:Myśle że tak... I:Choć szybko!! Ice z entuzjazmem wybiega z domu , a za nią Lila. Tym czasem Corolful i jej przyjaciele wrócili do domu , nie wiedząc niczego o pomyśle dziewczynek. Sandy zaóważyła u siebie w domu dziwne zachowanie jej zwierzaka. Timo skacze i biega po całym domu.Zaczyna ciągnąć Sandy za włosy. S:Timo co ty robisz.Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć. Timo biegnie w stronę pułki z książkami , i wskazuje 2 piłkę od góry. S:Chczesz żebym sprawdziła pułki.(Jej uwagę przyciągają 4 książki za bardzo wysunięte do przodu)To mi chciałeś pokazać. Mały Ti zwala te książki z pułki.Oczą kucyka ukazuje się zielona błyszcząca księga. Sandy:Co to jest?(otwiera i zaczyna czytać)To księga zaklęć , z tego co widzę Natury.(Włosy Sandy zaczynają powiewać ,a wokół niej zaczyna krążyć światło , na jej głowie pojawia się jej rąb ona nić nie poczuła) Timo jak to zobaczył , zaczął ciągnąć ją za spódniczkę którą nosiła by ukryć brak znaczka , aby na niego spojrzała i zaprowadził ją przed lustro.Sandy za zaniemuwiła jak to zobaczyła i od razu poszła do tej tajemniczej książki. Kategoria:Inne